I Want To Change My Hair
by FishyMonkey
Summary: HaeHyuk FF special for HH Day Hyukjae memainkan rambutnya. Rencananya untuk mengubah warna rambutnya sudah sangat kuat. Check this out guys! WARNING : YAOI, DLDR, ABAL, TYPOs RnR please..


Author : FishyMonkey (me)

Judul : I Want To Change My Hair

Rating : T

Cast : OFC HAEHYUK

Warning : BoyxBoy, YAOI, abal , DLDR, so much TYPOs :v

# I Want To Change My Hair#

Author POV

Suasa kota Seoul sedang cerah. Cerah sekali. Membuat semua orang termasuk namja manis bernama Hyukjae ini selalu tersenyum.

Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Eunhyuk Super Junior ini sedang terduduk manis di depan meja rias yang diberikan ibunya. Aneh memang jika melihat seorang ibu memberikan meja rias kepada anak lelakinya. Apalagi menyebut anak lelakinya adalah anggota paling cantik di Super Junior.

Hyukjae memainkan rambut merahnya. Mengangkatnya supa memperlihatkan keningnya, dan menjatuh kanya lagi membuat helai demi helai rambut halusnya itu kembali menutup kening indahnya. Mata bulatnya berkedip lucu melihat helaian rambut itu sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya tadi. Ditiupkan udara menuju keningnya membuat rambutnya kembali terbang. Mungkin dia sedang suka menerbangkan rambutnya? I don't know.

Jari-jari lentiknya memelintir rambut merahnya dan sesekali menarik rambut itu dengan pelan. Perlahan-lahan senyuman di wajahnya hilang. Tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius. Ohh, ada apa ini?

"Rambutku~ aku ingin mengganti warnamu. Tapi ELF suka dangan warna ini, Hae juga. Tapi, aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang berkesan untuk besok. Hufft, fighting Hyukkie!" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Dai berdiri dari kursi riasnya dan merapikan letak kursi itu. Kakinya melangkah pasti keluar dari kamarnya. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya melalui bibir pulm indahnya. Matanya menjelajahi seisi dorm. Sesuatu-sesorang- yang dia cari tidak ada. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mencari belahan jiwanya a.k.a susu strawberry miliknya.

Badannya terlompat kecil ketika menyadari bahwa ada sepasang tangan kekar dengan warna kulit tan melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia tahu orang ini. Sangat tidak asing baginya ketika sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba saja melingkar di piggang kecil bak seorang wanita miliknya. Tubuh kecil dan langsing miliknya membuat semua member Super Junior terutama kakasih tampannya yang baginya adalah orang paling tampan di seluruh orang-orang tampan di dunia. Siapa kekasihnya? Kalian pasti tau. Yups, pangeran ikan kita a.k.a Lee Donghae. Namja pemilik topeng plos yang dapat menipu siapa saja orang yang melihat wajah so' polosnya itu. Ohh, HaeHyuk shipper mana yang tak tau sikap asli seorang Lee Donghae di balik topeng polosnya itu?

Bibir tipis milik Donghae mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang sang kekasih. Hyukjae hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya dan setelah itu meminum susu strawberry-nya sedikit.

"Hae.."

"Hmm.."

"Hae~"

"Hmmm~"

"Ya Lee Donghae!"

"Ada apa baby?"

"Berhentilah mencium leherku. Aku tau itu bisa membuatmu 'bangun". Aku sedang tidak mau melakukan itu."

Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Hyukjae membuat Donghae menyerah menggodanya. Disandarkan dagunya di pundak Hyukjae membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin. Tak sadar kah mereka kalau mereka masih berada di depan kulkas? =_=

"Hae~"

"Ya baby?"

"Aku ingin mengganti warna rambutku."

"Ganti saja Hyukkie baby~"

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan tidak suka Hae."

"Apa yang aku tidak suka dari seorang bernama Hyukjae? Semuanya aku suka. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakimu. Semua mengagumkan dimataku."

"Tapi Ha-"

"Aku akan suka apapun warna rambutmu.." ucap Donghae sambil mencium pipi Donghae.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir dari depan kulkas? Aku ingin mengambil snack ku."

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Donghae melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menatap orang yang ada di belakang mereka, begitu juga Hyukjae.

"Ohh, Shindong Hyung! Kau mengagetkan ku saja." Ucap Donghae sambil merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae dan berjalan bersama menuju kamar milik sang Myeolchi.

"Dasar pasangan tak tahu tempat." Ucap Shindong sambil mengambil snacknya.

#SKIP TIME#

Disinilah Hyukjae sekarang.

Duduk di depan cermin salon sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Mata sipit namun bulatnya terus menatapi seorang pegawai salon langgananya yang sejak tadi sibuk mengurus rambutnya. Sesekali juga dia mengambil majalah dan membacanya agar rasa kantuknya hilang.

Sejujurnya, dia sedikit tidak percaya diri degan keputusannay untuk mengganti warna rambut dengan warna yang sangat dijauhi oleh sang kekasih. Bahkan juga tak jarang dia mnyebut dirinya gila saat menyadari sikap nekatnya.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Donghae kemarin membuat dia _sedikit_ yakin dengan keputusannya. Ya, hanya sedikit dan itupun sangat sedikit.

Matanya mulai menutup. Semilir angin dari AC membuatnya lebih nyaman dari posisi yang dapat membuat bokong sexy nya menjadi lebih rata. Tapi matanya kembali terbuka ketika manyadari ponsel nya berbunyi. Suara dari sang kekasih mangalun indah. Menandakan bahwa sang penelpon adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dari Donghae?"

"Ahh emphh, iya noona."

"Angkat saja. Anggap aku tak ada di sini."

Sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seseoarang yang di panggil 'Noona' oleh Hyukjae tadi. Pemandangan seperti ini, dimana Donghae menelpon Hyukjae, dimana Hyukjae tersenyum membaca pesan pendek dari Donghae, dimana Donghae menjemput Hyukjae, dll. Sudah sering dia lihat. Bahkan tak jarang Hyukjae menceritakan masalahnya pada Noona salon ini. Ya, dia tau tentang hubungan HaeHyuk. Itu kenapa Hyukjae selalu meminta dia yang melayaninya agar hubungannya tidak dikethui orang banyak.

"Hallo Hae?"

"_Hyukkie, kau dimana saying?"_

"Ahh, aku sedang di salon Hae."

"_Salon langgananmu kan saying? Aku akan kesana."_

"TIDAK TIDAK JANGAN! Aku sudah bawa mobil. Kau tidak perlu datang Hae."

"_Tapi aku merindukanmu baby."_

"Aigoo, aku akan pulang Hae. Tunggu saja di kamarku. Istirahat dan tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat aku pulang."

"_Haahh, baiklah. Saranghae nae baby."_

"Nado Saranghae my fishy." Kalimat pendek terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae membuatnya beranjak mematikan ponselnya. Noona salon yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai ini. Jujur saja, ia iri dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Pasangan ini selalu terlihat romantis dimatanya. Tak pernah sekalipun dai melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae bertengkar.

"Ahh noona.."

"Ya Hyukkie?"

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi akan selesai?"

"Cat dirambutmu belum kering. Mungkin satu jam lagi. Tidurlah, akau tahu kau akan sibuk. Aishh lihat, tubuhmu semakin kurus. Apa Donghae tidak memberikamu makan? Kekasih macam apa dia?"

"Kkk~ dia selalu membawakanku susu strawberry setiap dia pulang syuting."

"Suruh dia membawakanku pudding coklat jika dia menjemputmu lagi."

"Kkk~ siap noona!"

"Hyuk, ku dengar Donghae tak suak dengan warna ini."

"Emphh, iya."

"Lalu kau kenapa menggantinya dengan warna ini? Kau lebih manis dengan rambut blonde mu dulu."

"Aku berencana menggantinya dengan warna itu lagi. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah mencoba warna ini. Donghae juga bilang kalau dia akan suka apapun warna rambut ku."

"Hahh katakana padaku jika Donghae menjauhimu karena warni ini. Aku akan mematahkan tulangnya dengan jurus karate ku."

"Siap noona! Ajarkan aku karate juga agar aku bisa melawan ikan besar itu." Ucap Hyukjae membuat mereka tertawa.

#SKIP TIME AGAIN#

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Tangannya terangkat merapikan topi yang dai kenakan. Jatungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana kalu Hae tidak suka? Bagaimana kalau Hae marah? Kalimat- kalimat sejenis seperti itu selalu mengulang di kepalanya semenjak dia keluar dari salon.

Tanganya terjulur mengapai tombol lampu yang ada disebelah kanannya. Seketika kamarnya menjadi terang dan terlihatlah sangikan kekasihnya yang sedang tidur dengan damai di ranjangnya. Hyukjae berjalan perlahan demi perlahan dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya menatap Donghae.

Tangan kecilnya menggoyangkan badan Donghae yang sangat jelas lebih besar dari badannya sendiri. Guncangan-guncangan yang dia beriakan pada Donghae tidak membuat seorang penyanyi kelahiran 15 Oktober ini tersadar sedikitpun.

"Hae.."

Hening

"Hae~"

Hening(lagi)

"Lee Donghae!"

"Ahh Hyukkie, kau sudah pulang?" ucap Donghae sambil mendudukan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari perubahan dari Hyukjae. Perlahan namun pasti, Hyukjae melepas topi yang dia gunakan. Mata bulatnya kini menatap Donghae yang sedang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan tak percaya apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Hae tidak suka yah?"

"H-Hyukkie, kau tahukan a-aku.."

"Iya aku tahu Hae. Aku sangat tahu tentangmu. Aku tau kau pasti akan marah dan menghindariku setelah ini." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan airmatanya yang mulai menetes. Donghae yang menyadari hal itu segera meraih dagu Hyukjae dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas.

"Aku sudah katakana baby, aku akan suka semua warna rambutmu. Termasuk warna pink ini. Ini lucu dan membuatmu lebih cantik dimataku. Aku hanya kaget tadi." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap mata Hyukjae dalam.

"Nahh, sekarang ganti pakaianmu baby. Kita akan pergi berdua."

"Ohh, kita mau kemana? Ada acara apa?"

"Kau tidak membuka twitter baby? Banyak Haehyuk shipper yang membuat hastag tentang hari jadi kita. Happy anniversary baby~" ucap Donghae dan mencium bibir Hyukjae halus.

Dan beginilah mereka. Donghae selalu mempunyai cara baru disetiap hari jadinya dan Hyukjae. Seperti mala mini. Candle Light Dinner di salah satu restaurant termewah yang ada di Seoul? Ohh siapa yang tak mau dengan hal ini? Donghae rela menyita waktunya sebentar untuk datang ke restaurant itu minggu lalu dan menyewa tempat ini.

Hyukjae? Dia hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan indahnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan malam ini. Ya, dia tahu kalau Donghae selalu tak terduga. Sudah dia katakana bukan? Dia sangat tahu seorang Lee Donghae itu seperti apa.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Ohh abalnya =_=

Ini ide dapet waktu lagi naek becak pulang ke rumah #lol

I JUST WANNA SAY

HAPPY HAEHYUK DAY ALL!


End file.
